Getting Closer
by Kariee
Summary: Carmen questions her guest about what happened last night. He says he doesn't remember, but the detective in her disagrees.


Summary: _Carmen questions her guest about what happened last night. He says he doesn't remember, but the detective in her disagrees._

Content Disclaimer: I do not own the Carmen Sandiego franchise.

Content Warning: Rated M for sexual themes and vulgar language.

Author's Note: Dark fic. [ _Carmen, OC_ ]

* * *

" _I understand that this is hard for both of us, but for further action to take place, I have to ask you some questions." Sherlock sat across from the victim, legs crossed and fedora slightly tilted._

" _It can't change the fact that it has already been done."_

 _Sherlock folded both hands. "What happened?"_

" _... it wasn't a surprise."_

A cloth was pushed into his mouth. Immediately, his fingers clawed the sheets with a futile attempt of resistance. He kicked his legs as hands pinned his arms down. Inevitably, he felt a tight squeeze around his ankles.

" _Who caused your injuries?"_

 _The victim easily answered. "I'm fine."_

" _And the glass shards on the floor of your bedroom?"_

" _Clumsiness."_

"Mmph!" Hands shoved him off the bed, knocking the glass piece from the bedside table. Lukas landed on an unwelcoming cushion of shards. He managed to dodge them long enough before he was grabbed again. ' _Fuck...they're multiplying by the minute.'_

" _Did you get those cuts from the glass piece falling on the floor?"_

" _Shaving can do shit."_

His wrists pinned to his back while another secured the cloth in his mouth. The next moment his head was slammed onto the floor like a bad dog. His mind was numb. To numb to recognize what they were doing to him.

He felt this pain before.

" _I have noted that you were a victim of sexual abuse as a minor." Sherlock straightened her composure._

" _That's irrelevant."_

" _How many people were there?"_

" _Can't remember."_

Two, three, five of them were up against him at once.

"Stay still." One of them growled before ripping off the night shirt, exposing his chiseled chest.

" _What did they do?"_

" _It's written in the report."_

His head was pulled back by the hair. He looked up at the ceiling, unsurprisingly dark.

" _Were you attacked?"_

" _That's not what I told you."_

" _What else did you not tell me, Lukas?"_

They whispered into his ear. Threats directed to their boss should he speak up. Their names especially. Lukas spat out the alcohol drenched cloth.

"Idiots…"

A dark, sheepish grin lit in the pitch darkness before a foul and sour taste broke into his mouth.

"Just swallow...that's it... a midnight snack if that's what you want to call it." A cynical praise echoed as Lukas choked on the forced member.

" _I got a drink."_

" _You were drugged?"_

" _I never said that."_

Liquid trickled down the corner of his mouth. His pants were pulled down, exposing his bare body to the cold air of the room. Shame. Embarrassment. He squeezed his eyes shut, begging to wake up from this nightmare.

" _What did they ask you to do after they stripped you?"_

" _I had to suck someone's dick."_

" _You were forced to perform oral sex that night?"_

Hands mauled his hair as his tongue worked carefully. He wanted to throw up right then and there.

" _It's not that big of a deal."_

" _Were you threatened?"_

Liquid frothed in his mouth before he would gulp down forcefully. Finally, he mustered up enough strength to pull away but immediately, they'd play the same card again.

Exposing the Marcinov Enterprise, Aegis entail, and Carmen Sandiego was the leverage they would use to reel him in again.

" _They were really polite."_

" _...please answer the question, Mr. Marcinov."_

Before he could retaliate, he was turned around. His head on the floor while hands pinned his wrists. They squeezed and teased before pressing into him.

" _Answer the question, Lukas."_

" _Sorry, can you repeat it?"_

" _Did they threaten you or any of our branches for that matter?"_

He didn't wonder why. Instead, with every slam he had already been numbed. Like a trained bitch, they would say. His chest felt hollow as breath was only for a millisecond.

" _VILE and the Enterprise are irrelevant."_

" _You don't consider your attackers as a threat?"_

" _I never did."_

" _I don't understand."_

" _This wasn't a rape, Carmen." Livid eyes directed her a cold glare._

Pain began to cease as his soon as his body was dumped onto the floor. His livid eyes watched in a blur as boots exited his bedroom through the door. One of them pause, turned, and tossed a small purse beside him.

 _The victim folded his arms over his chest. "They paid."_

" _I need a straight answer."_

" _Fine: A couple of former Aegis enforcers wanted to have sex and they got it. We're finished here, Carmen."_

 **~xXx~**

 _We're finished here, Carmen._

"Police report that five males have been brutally slaughtered in an alleyway. The weapon used and the murder have not been specified."

Carmen shut off the television and leaned back against her bed frame. She turned her head, looking at the small purse on nightstand. He left it there just before his return back to the Enterprise.

There were no witnesses.

The Privy Council didn't know.

Carmen opened the drawer, taking out the videotape of his interrogation two days ago. She slipped it into the VCR and stood in front of the television.

A small, plain room with white washed walls. Concrete floor. It reminded her of a prison cell… a reason to note why she had felt so restless. Carmen sat across from him. Their dialogue and attitude with each other was well staged.

She had videotaped it herself.

" _I understand that this is hard for both of us, but for further action to take place, I have to ask you some questions." Sherlock sat across from the victim, legs crossed and fedora slightly tilted._

" _It can't change the fact that it has already been done."_

 _Sherlock folded both hands. "What happened?"_

" _... it wasn't a surprise."_

Carmen already had a vague understanding of what might have happened, but all she really wanted was a direct confirmation.

Lukas had just made her job a lot more difficult.

" _Who caused your injuries?"_

 _The victim easily answered. "I'm fine."_

" _And the glass shards on the floor of your bedroom?"_

" _Clumsiness."_

Clumsiness? Carmen had to admit to herself that she was surprised with his quick response. It was an obvious lie. They both knew that.

" _Did you get those cuts from the glass piece falling on the floor?"_

" _Shaving can do shit."_

Carmen folded her arms over her chest. Observing his movements. ' _We found you there that morning. You knew that.'_ She was baffled by his immeasurable incompetence.

" _I have noted that you were a victim of sexual abuse as a minor." Sherlock straightened her composure._

" _That's irrelevant."_

" _How many people were there?"_

" _Can't remember."_

He and the Privy Council had always been at odds. His childhood was traumatizing and undeserving; Perhaps she shouldn't have mentioned it.

Carmen fast-forwarded the tape.

" _I don't understand."_

" _This wasn't a rape, Carmen." Livid eyes directed her a cold glare._

He had claimed that he was not raped. Carmen had thought that perhaps the sex was consensual. Although that would've been the likely reason, his motive was still unclear to her.

 _The victim folded his arms over his chest. "They paid."_

" _I need a straight answer."_

" _Fine: A couple of former Aegis enforcers wanted to have sex and they got it. We're finished here, Carmen."_

She stopped the video.


End file.
